Muska Lacka
Muska Lacka, also known as Muska Racka, is a location in Dark Cloud. It is the fourth main area of the game. Muska Lacka is a desert village where the Sand Warriors live. The Sun & Moon Temple is the Dungeon associated with the area. The Sun & Moon Temple contains a ship capable of traveling to the moon. There is a house on the far side of the Desert that seems to be empty, but considering that Ungaga is the only one left after the Dark Genie attacks, it is likely his. The Sand Warriors have been at with the "Scorpion Warriors" for years. Georama All of the Muska Lacka villager requests revolve around three Totem Poles. Each house must be placed so that the head displayed on the miniature Totem Pole is facing the matching head on the large Totem Pole. :Totem Pole A: Totem Pole 2nd Head, Totem Pole 3rd Head :*''Requests: Place the Chief's House, Prisoner Cabin, and Toto's House around Totem Pole A.'' :Totem Pole B: Totem Pole 2nd Head, Totem Pole 3rd Head :*''Requests: Place Zabo's House, the 3 Sisters' House, and Brooke's House around Totem Pole B.'' :Totem Pole C: Totem Pole 2nd Head, Totem Pole 3rd Head :*''Requests: Place Jibubu's House, Enga's House, and Ungaga's empty house around Totem Pole C.'' Chief's House: Mini Totem Pole, Cabin, Cabin, Chief Bonka *Request: Place her House near the entrance to the Sun & Moon Temple. Also, place it in the correct spot around Totem Pole A. *Reward: Activate her Georama event at night. She gives Toan permission to get the Sun Signet from Enga and the Moon Signet from Zabo. After completing 100% of Muska Lacka's Georama, she will give Ungaga the Mirage and Toan a Diamond. Jibubu's House: Mini Totem Pole, Cabin, Hay, Stairway, Jibubu *Request: Place Jibubu's House in the correct spot around Totem Pole C. *Reward: Jibubu will give Toan a Fruit of Eden. He will also trade his Clay Doll for the Foundation. Zabo's House: Mini Totem Pole, Roof, Hay, Odds and Ends, Zabo *Request: Place Zabo's House in the correct spot around Totem Pole B. *Reward: Zabo will give Toan a Double Impact slingshot for Xiao. After completing the Chief's House Georama event, he will give Toan the Moon Signet. 3 Sisters' House: Mini Totem Pole, Cabin, Odds & Ends, Nagita, Devia, Mikara *Request: Place the 3 Sisters' House near the Oasis. Also, place it in the correct spot around Totem Pole B. *Reward: Ungaga will join the party. Brooke's House: Mini Totem Pole, Cabin, Hay, Brooke *Request: Place Brooke's House in the correct spot around Totem Pole B. *Reward: Brooke will give Toan an Attack+3 Attachment, and becomes a shop merchant. He also tells Toan about his father, Aga. Enga's House: Mini Totem Pole, Stairway, Stairway Roof, Odds & Ends, Roof, Enga. *Request: Place Enga's House in the correct spot around Totem Pole C. *Reward: Enga will give Toan a Buster Sword, and will store things in his house. After completing the Chief's House Georama event, he will give Toan the Sun Signet. Prisoner Cabin: Mini Totem Pole, Stairway, Sign, Gron *Request: Place the Prisoner Cabin so that Gron can see the rising sun every morning. Also, place it in the correct spot around Totem Pole A. *Reward: Just a cutscene of Ungaga putting Gron in his place. Toto's House: Mini Totem Pole, Handle, Odds & Ends, Toto, Gosuke *Request: Place Toto's House in the correct spot around Totem Pole A. *Reward: Toto will give Toan the Sun Sword that was inside Gosuke. Oasis: Tree, Tree, Tree Tree (x10) Road (x25) Category:Locations